


Jon Snow Learns Something

by vivacious_turpitude



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Welcome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, blow jobs against a wall (not THE wall but still fun), everyone at the wall is gay (not pictured), jaime lannister fucks his sister (not pictured) and makes bad jokes about it (pictured), jaime lannister is a slut, jaime lannister is a smirky bastard and a considerate lover, jon snow is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacious_turpitude/pseuds/vivacious_turpitude
Summary: Step 1: Jon Snow knows nothingStep 2: Jon Snow learns something (from Jamie Lannister)Step 3: the thing Jon Snow learns is gay sex (from Jamie Lannister)Step 4: ???Step 5: Profit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the show at the very beginning, at Winterfell. This is important because:  
> -Jon Snow is an actual adult, unlike in the books so  
> -it's 2 consenting adults vs a 14 yr old child (!!!!) and an adult  
> -i haven't seen this show in like 3 years and i remember the beginning best, leading to less plot innacuracies
> 
>  
> 
> This whole fic is a whim brought on by this prompt: http://wolfdaddynedstark.tumblr.com/post/183994514739/wolfdaddynedstark-wolfdaddynedstark
> 
> so blame sawyer this is all his fault

Jon knew he was moping around the ramparts of the castle. He even knew that this wasn’t the time of day for discreet moping— it was clear and sunny out, or at least as sunny as it got from behind the great grey clouds that had slid in on last fortnight’s winds. His siblings were training, whether with bows or with needlepoint, but he stalked the castle walls instead.

His mind was stuck on the way Jaime Lannister treated Tyrion. He knew it was childish, and he was far past the years where it was appropriate to obsess over such a simple thing, but the great golden lion of a man that was Jaime Lannister thumping his half-man brother on the back clenched something in his chest. He didn’t know why the image wouldn’t leave him. He couldn’t tell which part was caught, like a burr in the wool of his cloak. Was it the casual camaraderie, as if Jaime truly didn’t see the misshapen body, the mismatched eyes, everything that made Tyrion _wrong_? Was it the gentle yet firm touch between the men when compared to the icy distance Jon felt? Was it the exquisite beauty of Jaime’s face, shining like the sun and open like a flower? One thing Jon knew, his brusque walk was not clearing his muddled head. He’d not really thought it would.

 

Tyrion had admitted to him the night before that to be a dwarf was to be as good as a bastard to any father. Jon wondered sometimes even if he had be been born on the right side of the blanket if he would’ve been as good as a bastard for his body too— born without the cock between his legs that would’ve marked him correct. He had grown one eventually, or some approximation, after taking the Maester’s tincture since his 5th year. He was nearly five and twenty now. Still, he knew the cunt behind his cock only made him akin to a specialty kind of whore, the kind Tyrion himself had probably sampled, just for variety. And still, his mind was caught in the thicket of confusion of Jaime’s warmth. The whoring, drunkard dwarf next to the perfect, golden knight, and Jaimie treated him as an equal. Jaime treated him the same as any one else. Jaime treated him with love. Jon wished he could have that love— simple, straightforward and unflinching. Jon ran his hand through his dark curls, ducking his head and running straight into the subject of his thoughts: the Kingslayer himself.

 

“Oh, gods, I— didn’t see you there, Ser Jaime” Jon backed up into a hasty bow.

The Kingslayer laughed. It was a full, rich sound. “None of that, there. You should call me Jaime, we’re nearly related after all!”

Jon didn’t like the implication of that somehow. “I mean, just by marriage. And not even that, yet. Maybe ever.” He knew he sounded grumpy, but he couldn’t put his finger on why them being related bothered him.

Jaime laughed even harder, though they both knew Jon wasn’t joking. “Marriage is overrated anyway. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that, Snow. Your interests lie towards the wall after all, not between a woman’s thighs.”

Still somewhat grumpy, Jon muttered, “And what’s the problem with that?”

Jamie moved beside him, resting his arm around Jon’s broad shoulders. “Not a problem in the world. I’ve never married, after all.” He paused, leaning his shaggy golden head next to Jon’s, murmuring gruffly in his ear. “Marriage isn’t to everyone’s _tastes_ , after all.”

Jon flushed bright, jumping a little.  He turned, stubborn and set jaw. “And what are your _tastes_ , Ser Jaime?”

Jaime Lannister grinned again, this time predatory. “Come to my room tonight after the feasting and find out, Snow. A delicate thing like you deserves to know what’s in store for him at the Wall, after all."

Jaime gave Jon a final suggestive wink, brushing his curls in a gesture not quite a ruffle, not quite a blatant caress, and walking off to the strains of whistling.

  
_Well, fuck_. Jon knew what he'd be doing tonight after the feast. Now, for the waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon found himself walking through a daze for the rest of the day, his mind still stuck on Jamie Lannister, but in a vastly different way than earlier. The man’s confidence, his hungry grins. Jon found himself stirring half a dozen times in his breeches, shuffling himself to hide his erection, feeling the squelch of wetness between his thighs. 

And just as many times as he felt the prickling heat racing over his body, he felt shame swamping him. He’d never let anyone touch his body before, too scared that any man willing would just be thinking of him as a hairy woman, uninterested in the women thrown his way who’d be horrified by the cunt between his legs. Now, swallowing around the lump in his throat, he thought about the Kingslayer. Ser Jaime, gorgeous and golden, rippling muscles like a stallion, who seemed to want him as a man. Ser Jaime, masculine as could be, but with features as womanly as his sister Circe. Would he still want Jon with all the differences between their bodies? Jon’s cock seemed to want to find out.

After the night’s feast, Jon seated below the dais and able to watch Jaime devour his food from a discreet angle, Jon rushed to his room and stripped before the washbasin. He splashed himself with water, taking care between his legs to wipe the tacky fluid away. He found, shamefully, that between his touch and the anticipation, he remained wet between the legs. There was nothing for it, nor for his bobbing erection. He pulled his clothes back on, and made his way to Jaime’s room. Faced with the closed door, Jon found himself stuck. What was the protocol here? Knock? Speak? Wait? His question was answered as the door was opened right in front of his wide eyes.

“Thought I heard you creaking your way around. Come in, come in.” Jaime looked as glowing as ever, his tone light, his eyes discreetly darting around the corridor. 

“Thanks,” Jon mumbled, stumbling his way across the threshold, brushing against Jaime. He stood tense, until he heard the door shut and Jaime latch it. He let out a long breath. 

“Hmmm, tense?” Jaime asked from behind him.

“Yeah, I… ah, I’ve never… this is new.” Jaime was now standing behind him. Every inch of Jon’s body was aware of his bulk, standing imposing and broad. The paltry inch of air between them sparked.

Jaime didn’t reply except with a rumble from his chest, and a hand snaking its way around Jon’s waist.

Jon’s mouth was dry. He tried not to melt into the touch.

“Before we… before anything, there’s something you should— I need to—” Jon stumbled over his words, terrified of how good the hand on his waist felt.

Jaime stepped flush against him, his front pressed against Jon’s back. He bent his head.

“Yes?” he asked the skin of Jon’s neck.

Jon’s breath huffed out on the edge of a groan. “You— fuck— don’t know what you’re getting into—”

Jaime licked the juncture of his neck, hot and wet and slow. 

“Seems to me, Snow,  _ you _ don’t know what you’re getting into…” and he curved himself around Jon’s shoulder to suck under at his jawline. Jaime’s other hand landed around his waist and his first began migrating downwards. Jon’s knees were turning to water, but he needed to stop Jaime before he got a nasty surprise firsthand. So to speak. 

Jon pulled away from Jaime, turning himself face to face with him. “Stop!”

Jaime paused, head cocked in confusion, but not moving forward. Jon caught his breath.

The aroused flush on his cheeks turned ashamed. “I— I won’t be what you’re expecting.” 

Jon saw Jaime smirking, opening his mouth up for a clever quip, but cut him off.

“I’m serious. I— this is—- look. I have a cunt, alright?” Jon’s eyes watched Jaime’s face for the disgust he was sure was coming. “I have both, but, yes, I—” he trailed off.

Jaime looked shell-shocked for a moment, but instead of disgust, his face turned hungry.

“Well, lucky for you, I have practice with cocks and cunts both.” His bright eyes slid up and down Jon’s body as if to make up for the air between them. 

“Men and women, cocks and cunts, who cares? But you, pretty, pretty boy,  _ you _ are what I wanted tonight.”

Jon didn’t know what his expression was, but it seemed to beckon Jaime closer. He circled Jon, slowly, caging his prey. Jaime finally pressed up against Jon, chest to chest, eye to eye. He leaned down to Jon’s ear.

“I plan to make you scream tonight. How does that sound?” Jon couldn’t suppress his full-body shiver, nor his throaty moan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime shut his eyes as he leaned in for their first kiss. Jon followed the tilt of his head, unsure of what to expect. 

Jaime’s lips were chapped and firm against his. His hands came up, one grabbing Jon’s face, the other sliding into his hair, tugging gently. His lips moved with practiced ease, gliding and pressing and sucking at Jon’s. Jon found his hands flying up to Jaime’s face, clutching tight, trying to squirm closer in his arms. When he felt the press of Jaime’s tongue at the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth readily. The slide and twist of their tongues left Jon panting and desperate for more. He bucked his hips impatiently against Jaime’s bulk and was rewarded as Jaime walked him back against the chamber wall, pressing his thigh between Jon’s legs. 

The press of it was perfectly situated against his cock, and he writhed. The bucking of his hips was inefficient, the pleasure distracting enough to interrupt their kiss. Jon muffled his moan in Jaime’s shoulder. 

Jaime laughed low in his ear. “Careful there, you’re eager as a pup— a wolf pup, I suppose,” and laughing again at his own joke, he held Jon’s hips flush against the wall. 

“Now, let’s see what you’ve been hiding.” And Jaime dropped to his knees and set about unfastening Jon’s breeches. Jon whined pitifully at the loss of pressure, and again when he saw the golden mane between his legs. He felt, rather than heard, the harsh exhale of breath on his bare cock as Jaime yanked his breeches down. He threw an arm over his eyes, as if that would make it all less overwhelmingly good. He was therefore completely unprepared for Jaime’s mouth, hot and wet, engulfing his cock.

Jon could feel the vibrations of Jaime’s laughter as he nearly dislodged him trying to twist his whole body towards the sparking pleasure, but he couldn’t be bothered with anything but how fucking good he felt. He noticed absently that his mouth was open, and that falling from it were wet pants and high moans, interspersed in a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Jaime _ .” The hand not covering his eyes was scrabbling at the stone wall until Jaime linked their hands together, uninterrupted in the licking and sucking of Jon’s cock. Jon squeezed at his hand as he sucked gently at the hypersensitive skin. His whole body was hot and aching for more, though he didn’t know what. His choked moans resolved to the words, “more, dammit, Jaime,  _ more. _ ” 

Jaime pulled his head back with a pop, and Jon refused to whimper as the cold air of the room rushed over his skin. 

“More?” Jaime straightened, crowding him against the wall again. Jon’s eyes were wide and glittering.

“More here?” Jaime gently caressed over his cock. Jon couldn’t help how he threw his head back against the wall with the feeling. “Or,” Jaime continued, moving his hand further into Jon’s unlaced trousers, dragging his thumb down the underside of his cock, “more  _ here _ ?” and he dipped his fingertips against wet heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sexy chapter, with more to come (pun intended). 
> 
> remember, comments clear my skin, water my crops, cure my depression and write my fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood!!


End file.
